


The bitter taste of betrayal

by Ely_Pines



Series: The Ultimate Voltron S8 AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Voltron S8 AU, Whumptober 2018, not really whumpy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Pines/pseuds/Ely_Pines
Summary: Allura met with the Altean inside the creature that attacked Voltron after Sendak's fall.Prompt day 6: Betrayed





	The bitter taste of betrayal

 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

 

When she entered the room, the scientist in his Garrison uniform - the same as hers - mildly nodded to her before coming up to her.

“Thank you for coming so fast, princess” said Sam as they shook hands.

“It’s natural” Allura answered.

She looked around. She recognized the room, the control panels all over it, with people she knew by sight tapping on their screen or speaking through their earpieces, for she had come here very often recently.

Most of the time, she would help by opening wormholes for aliens ships seeking refuge on Earth. As Voltron itself wasn’t needed, she was thus separated from the others Paladins who had, by now, resumed their training and proceeded to use their Lions to help with the Reconstruction.

They had finally been allowed to leave the Hospital, but it had remained their kind of HQ, their families still living nearby and the Lions still remaining in the Hangar linked to it.

Their bodies may had healed a little but their minds were still attending their wounds and the Cafeteria, as they called it, was the best place to do so. Even Shiro wouldn’t interrupt them when they’d spent the night together.

“What’s the matter Sam?” asked the Blue Paladin as she shook off all those thoughts.

She hadn’t received a message to notify her that a ship needed a wormhole and this meeting wasn’t planned at all - Sam just texted her ten minutes ago.

Sam opened his mouth but eventually closed it and sighed.

“You better see it by yourself.”

They left the control room and he lead her into the elevator. They slowly began their descent inside the Galaxy Garrison itself. It was always an impressive view, the huge hangar resting beneath the surface, at least the same width than what existed on the surface. For now, however, a vast part of that surface was occupied by the pieces of the giant robot they had fought after Sendak’s fall.

“As you know” Sam began, “we've spent months recovering the pieces of this creature.”

Allura nodded. On the occasion - well, at least as soon as her body could have stood it - she had helped fish out said pieces from the ocean it had sunken into after exploding in outer space.

“But we never fount its power source...”

As they got closer to the ground, the hugeness of the creature appeared clearly. The majority of the pieces themselves were at least the side of a MFE.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

“...until now.”

Allura looked up at Sam with confusion but before she could talk, he tilted his head in the direction of what could be called the chest of the giant robot. They had a scaffolding installed to allow scientists dressed up in a anti-radiation suit to give it a closer look. When Allura and Sam approached the structure, they moved away to let them see their recent discovery.

“An Altean!” exclaimed the princess.

She didn’t know what was the most shocking between the fact that the robot was housing an Altean or - as the next following seconds pointed it out - that after all those months trapped into it, the Altean was still alive.

“Get her out of there!” shouted Allura as soon as the young Altean female groaned and mildly wiggled.

Sam frowned at her.

“But, princess... She tried to kill you, remember?”

The Paladin didn’t even looked at him when she answered him - she couldn’t take her eyes away from the Altean, her body all tensed up at the idea she could be hurt or about to be.

“I don’t care! Get her out of there, I said!”

Sam looked confused but eventually sighed and gave orders.

 

***

 

Getting the Altean out of her mechanic cocoon was no easy task. They soon realized she was linked to it with deeper connections than they expected. As first, they wanted to simply cut into the suit, freeing her arms and her legs but when they understood that could damaged her - or worse, kill her - they had to find a complete other way. Fortunately, the robot used technology, albeit stranger to them, familiar to what they had previously encountered, both on the Altean and the Galra side.

Thirteen hours later, the young female was lying in a bed, in the Garrison’s medical wing.

Her health condition was stable but not good nonetheless.

The five Paladins plus Shiro, Sam and Coran met in the room near hers. The matter was to decide what to do with her. Obviously, Lance, slouched on the couch with Hunk and Pidge on each of his sides, spoke first.

“She’s dangerous! We should put her in a cell right now!”

Shiro, standing next to Sam and Allura who was sitting in one of the armchairs, raised his hand in his direction.

“Calm down, Lance. We have to think this through to not make any hasty decision.”

Lance scowled and looked sideways to Keith. The Red Paladin briefly glanced back at him. To everyone’s surprise, he hadn’t exiled himself to one corner of the room to lean against the wall as he used to, but rather, he had sat cross-legged on the floor so to face them all.

“Besides” Sam added, “she is very weak now. She has to remain under medical attention if we don’t want to lose her. On the other hand, that also means she can’t hurt us.”

“Will she make it?” asked Pidge.

Sam looked to Allura while raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know” the princess replied.

Before anyone could comment en that, she added:

“But I’m sure I can heal her.”

Lance jumped and sat up.

“What?! No no no! No way! We are _not_  going to help her with your magic princess! She tried to kill us!”

Shiro inhaled but Hunk was quicker.

“I’m kind of with Lance, on this one. I admit we can’t lock her up before hearing what she has to say for her defense but I’m 100% positive giving her magical assistance is a bad idea.”

Shiro crossed his arms, not in an angry way, but in his thinking way. Eventually, everyone’s gaze converged to Keith - who looked surprised as if he had himself forgot he had a say in this conversation.

“Keith” asked Shiro, “what do you think?”

The Galran boy frowned as he thought about the problem - and a solution to it.

“I’m... not sure. Mr Holt, you did say her condition is stable?”

“Yes.”

The Red Paladin shrugged lightly.

“Then maybe we can’t wait? And we’ll use Allura’s magic only if her state is getting worse.”

“That’s the wisest sentence of the day, Keith” said Coran while smoothing his moustache.

Shiro chuckled.

“Well, if _Coran_  say so, I believe we’ve come to an agreement.”

They parted, Sam and Coran going back to the new Altean’s side, Shiro to the cadets’ training and the Paladins to their own exercises.

 

And one week later, the Altean’s state got worse.

Allura got called in emergency and thus was the only Paladin in the room - with the exception of Shiro.

“Are you sure you want to do this, princess?” asked Sam.

“We don’t have much time!” Coran remembered them both.

There were also two doctors, swirling around the room. The constant beeping of the machines that had suddenly gone wild stressed her out. On her bed, the Altean stirred violently as if she couldn’t breath anymore - which was probably the case. Allura could save her, she knew she could, but was it a good idea? Lance never raised the topic again but she could well remember how he was strongly against it. Maybe he was right, this Altean did try to kill them and she shouldn’t forget it.

Shiro put a hand on her shoulder.

“Trust yourself princess.”

She smiled to him but quickly darkened. The thing was: she didn’t trust herself. In the past, she trusted Lotor and he used that trust against them all - he still hunted her dreams. Now, her first reaction towards the Altean female had been to pull her out from her dying suit. But wasn’t it only because they shared the same race? Wasn’t she letting her judgment affected by the never ending hope of seeing other Alteans again? She gritted her teeth.

“But we need information.”

Then, to everyone inside the room:

“Move away please!”

As they obeyed her, she approached the Altean. She closed her eyes and gently put her hands on her chest. A vibrant blue energy, the same that saved Shiro’s life, appeared between her fingers and went all the way back to her shoulders and then her head. The female stopped moving and, after a few seconds, her breath steadied. Allura removed her hands and the other Altean opened her eyes.

The princess felt a huge relief.

“Hi” she timidly said.

The Altean looked up at her, ignoring everyone and everything else. Her eyes narrowed.

“You...”

Despite a sudden feeling of discomfort - she hadn’t expected to be stared at like that, Allura tried to smile to her tenderly.

“Let me introduce myself, I’m Princess Allura, the daughter of King Alf-”

“I know who you are!”

Suddenly, the Altean jumped at her, aiming for her throat. Luckily, before she could closed her long fingers around it, Shiro had pushed Allura away and caught her by her wrists. He took a step forward and tightened his grip on her, making her powerless.

Meanwhile, as soon as she had attacked, Sam had gone for the alarm who was now blaring.

“Release me!” shouted the Altean, wriggling in Shiro’s grip - in vain.

Allura was still in shock. She stood up, though, and moved closer to the other Altean.

“Please, calm down. My father, King Alfor is dead but you’re safe n-”

Again, the female interrupted her and spat to her face.

“I’m glad Alfor’s dead but you should have joined him!”

The loud footsteps of the soldiers that had gained stronger over the last seconds abruptly stopped and then the doors opened. Shiro handed the Altean to them. She seemed to have accepted her fate and had stopped fighting.

“I... I don’t understand” stuttered Allura.

The other Altean looked at her one last time before being taken away - and it was a glaze so full of hate that Allura couldn’t but shivered.

“You should. You’re the one who betrayed us, after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I said that the two next would be Pidge centric. Obviously, I lied (sorry). BUT it's because I have now my story for my ultimate Voltron S8 AU! (Although I'm a bit sad because I liked my hospital stories haha)
> 
> Also, I feel like this story could use a second chapter. I don't know, what do you think guys?


End file.
